


Breaking Out

by RoguesCorner



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Duke and Mae are my friends Ryders as well lmao love some OC's, Found Family, Gen, Poker Nights, Ships if u squint, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, light gil/m!ryder, light vetra/F!Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: Hanging out in the medbay was no way to spend a Friday night, and Gwen was determined to get Wes out of there for at least one night.





	Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while digging around my drive, little Ryder siblings pieces, hope you enjoy!

Gwen kept her back to the wall of the docking bay, watching carefully for any of the Nexus guards, her eyes shifting from each area as Wes shuffled awkwardly next to her. He had been against the idea from the start, knowing that any plan his sister made would either end in failure and they wouldn’t even make it to the ship, or Dr.Carlyle would hear about this. Wes wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Vee, are we in the clear?” Gwen asked into her comm, flashing her brother a grin after to reassure him. Wes gave her a weak smile in return.

“Good to go, change just happened, you’ve got two minutes. You’ll be fine.” Vetra said from across the line. Gwen motioned for Wes to follow, and the two started across the docking bays’ main area. The artificial sky had rotated to its night cycle screens, leaving only a faint white glow to light their way. Most Nexus residents had already retired for the night, a few lone individuals still roamed the deck, finishing repairs on the hub or staggering home after a late night at the makeshift bar. 

“You know if Harry finds out about this I’m never leaving right?” Wes said quietly behind her as they made their way to the Tempest. He could have sworn he heard her sigh again, it had been the fourth time he had mentioned it since they had left the Cryo deck. 

“You’ll be back by morning, and don’t tell me you didn't want to get out of that stuffy medbay.” 

“Suppose you’re right,” Wes said as he watched Gwen put in her sets of access codes to get to the large ship sitting a few feet away. “Honestly I’m not sure if I’m more nervous about Harry or your crew.” 

“Don’t worry little brother, I’m sure they are gonna love you. You’re related to me so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Gwen said a slight laugh at the end of it of her sentence as they finally entered the Tempest. The sliding doors hissed shut behind them, a bit of steam spreading across Wes’s glasses as they adjusted to the cool interior of the ship, he had grown so used to the warmth and humidity of the Nexus it was almost refreshing. 

“Welcome, to my humble abode,” Gwen said, waving her hand out towards the deck they stood on. For how small the ship was compared to some of the frigates he had seen back on the Citadel, Wes couldn’t help but be impressed by the bottom floor. It was more spacious than he had anticipated, even with the Nomad sitting in front of him. Wes took a few steps forward, a grin growing on his face as he started to examine the vehicle before two arms threw themselves around him, almost knocking Wes to the floor.

“Wes! Holy shit it’s been way too long! I didn’t know you were up!” The man said, pulling away with a large smile, his two different coloured eyes shining at the sight of his old friend. 

“Hey, Duke, nice to see you too.” Wes said, adjusting the glasses back on his face “I’ve only been up for a day, Gwen decided to break me out early so I’m a little squishy still.” 

“‘Course she did, a good thing too, it's poker night. We gotta introduce you to the crew and get you playing” 

Gwen, who had been leaning against the Nomad the whole time watching with a smile, shook her head. “He’s been awake for a day, let’s not let Gil rob him just yet.” 

“No, no, I’ll play, sounds like fun. But first” Wes said, motioning forward. “Show me the way Pathfinder, let's see the rest of this ship.” 

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh. “Christ. You are forbidden from calling me that. We’ll be right up Duke, tell Gil to wait to deal us in. I’ll just show him around.” 

“Sounds good,” Duke said, finishing up his work and returning his tools to the workbench before heading up the lift. 

The rest of the tour of the Tempest didn’t take to long, it was a relatively small ship compared to the others he had worked on or to the Nexus and the Citadel. Gwen led him around to the Med-Bay, introducing him to Lexi who was less than pleased that he had left Harry’s care, making comments on how he would be worried sick if he got up to check on Wes in the night. He made a few comments on how her quarters were twice the size of the crew, to which Gwen explained she needed the room for all of her nick-nacks, including a hamster, something Wes was very confused about how it got onto a stealth ship. 

By the time they had gotten to the central area just below the comm’s, the two could hear chatter from above. 

“Come on, you can meet the crew.” Gwen said, making Wes puff out his cheeks nervously, blowing out all the air in a quiet ‘okay’.

“Hey everyone!” Gwen yelled over the noise, grabbing Wes by the wrist and dragging him up the ramp to the communications room. A table had been dragged up, along with Liam’s ratty couch and several other mismatched chairs from different rooms on the ship, making a strange array that matched the people sitting in them.

“I want you all to meet my twin brother Wes.” 

Wes smiled, giving a short way as the eyes in the room fell on him, “Nice to meet you guys.” 

“Wes this is-” Gwen started as she began to point to each individual. “Drack, he’s really old don’t tell him that though, Peebee, she talks fast you might have to try and keep up-” 

To that Peebee laughed.

“-Cora, second in command, Liam-actually you might like some of the same films as him- Vetra, my favourite but I'm biased, Jaal our resident moral compass on good days, oh you know Mae and Duke obviously, that’s Kallo our pilot, and Suvi, you just met Lexi and that’s Gil our resident poker champion.” She said, taking a pause to breath “Get all that?”

“I’m going to pretend and say yes,” Wes said, earning him a chuckle from Cora. 

“Well pull up a chair, don't be a stranger,” Peebee said, making enough room between her and Cora. He grabbed one of the chairs that must have come from the mess area, taking his spot as Gwen moved to the couch to sit next to Vetra, the turian smiling at her as she sat down. 

“Ryder, you never told me how much of a looker your brother is,” Gil said as he started to shuffle the cards. Gwen snorting at his comment were as Wes looked slightly confused for a moment before his eyes lit up.

“You’re not too bad yourself Gil.” He said.

Gil grew a lopsided grin before turning to Gwen “I like him he can stay.” 

“Are we playing cards or should we send you two to Vortex?” Vetra said as Gil began to deal out the cards to those who were playing. As the game commenced, the group broke out into chatter amongst several groups and across the table to one another. Wes picked his hand up, examining the cards for a moment before looking up and his sister, giving her a quick smile, a silent “ _ thank you _ ” passed between them. 


End file.
